Death of a well known taunter!
by release ur imagination 14
Summary: Jax and coutaney are walking back from the hospital when helana apperes and jax gets put on trial and can possibly pay the price. Violence and blood shed.
1. Chapter 1

Courtney was out of the hospital and in bad condition from her swim on the docks. She was walking back to her apartment with jax when Helena appeared. Jax struggled trying to protect courtany but was thrown to the ground and was out cold. Helena sprung toward Courtney and knocked her down. The wrestled on the around then Helena pulled a knife out of her khaki coat.

She pointed it down towards her stomach and said, " If you don't leave my grandson alone your baby will die". She held the knife there for a moment then out of nowhere jax pulled the knife out of Helena's hands and held it at her throat. Helena pleaded for him not to kill her. But he took the knife and stabbed her throat not once but three times. She was bleeding all over the ground and courtany was shivering in the corner.

The police were called in and an ambulance but it was too late the reign of Helena was over once and for all. The police took jax and Courtney down town to there station. Courtney tried to cover for jax's murder but all evidence leads to a struggle than death. The charge was the electric chair or life if found guilty. Courtney tried to plead to jax to not plead guilty to just use self-defense. But he wouldn't budge he said the only way he would plead self defense was if they got back together for the baby's sake.

Jax spent the night in the dirtiest scummiest cell in the holding center. The hearing was arranged for the end of the week. The entire top-notch characters of port Charles can to congratulate his murder. But Courtney was still in rough shape and in a pickle. At the end of the week he saw the sun for the first time in days. The hearing started smoothly but got harder through the hours. Courtney went on the stand pissed and passed out and sent to the hospital for treatment.

When everything seemed like nothing could get any worse it could. The opposing lawyer had a threat on jax and would do anything when anything she meant anything to convict him. She used old stories that he used to do in the past but not anymore and his old relationships including Courtney. The crying, arguing and shame lasted for hours and hours. The defense rested a few days latter and the judge called for a lunch break to find a punishment with the jury on day three of the trial. Courtney and Nicholas went to luck the first time they had time to talk between eating sleeping and the trial.

They talked about how the baby was going to deal with his or her real father might be in jail. She answered she had no intentions of getting back together with jaxs and all she wanted was him. They walked back to the courthouse together and waited for the judge to call everyone back in. Ten minuets latter the court was back in session and the judge and jury were going to give the verdict. As the judge was about to speak a girl walked in and said I have evidence jax is innocent. The girls name was robin Scorpio almost everyone knew her but not everyone knew she was back in town.

She held videotape in her hand and asked the judge if he would watch it. Everyone agreed and Forte the policeman wheeled in a TV. The video contents include a building side view of what went down that night. IT showed the struggles and the stabbing of Helena up until the police showed up. The judge was amazed at what really happened that night from what jax said happened. Jax lied on a lot of the main facts.

The judge held of the verdict until the next day so that he can rethink the original verdict. That night jax lay in his cell all alone wondering what was going to happen the next day. Pondering on what Courtney and everyone were going to think. And Wondering what she'll tell the baby when it born if he is convicted. That morning went by slow for everyone involved. But that time for the verdict finally came. The judge opened his mouth to shout the verdict and he said jax the court and I find you…………………………………………….

* * *

A/n: review on what you think and tell me what to write next. DON'T BE RUDE BE TRUTHFUL! choose on whether jax is gulity or not 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont not own any of these characters i just own the plot the rest is owned by the wrighters of general hospital please review!

* * *

As the judge was about to speak a gun shot bellowed through the room and hit jax in the arm. Then a second gun shot was whent of and hit the judge square in the forehead. And he keeled on the floor and and was bleading on the ground . The ambulances showed up ten minuets latter and the judge was pronounced dead at the scean. Jax's was seriously hurt and was mercey flighted to general hospital and had to have emergancy surgery. 

The sugery lasted four hours and robin scorpio ran the surgery.He came out just fine but there was some complications . His arm lost alot of blood and he might never be able to use his arm again. He was in stable condition and coutaney walked in and was talking to him when he woke up. There were a couple moments of wierd silence then he spoke.

He wondered what she was doing there she had said they were over. But he tricked her into telling her into telling him she still cared about him. But she was still with nikolas and there was nothing to change that she still loved him and didnt want to hurt him.She explained that when it came to the baby they could work things out .But other than that they were truley over and he needed to get over it.

Three days latter jax was out of the hospital and basically as good as knew.He would remain in his cell untill they could find a knew judge to take up the job. They finnaly found a judge willing to take up the case and soon they were back to the end and yet again the judge was about to speak and...

* * *

an: hey please review good or bad this chapter was a drag on beacaus i had absolutly no ideas and know one reviewed please review soon! 


End file.
